


Kent Parson, master of gay longing

by inconsequentia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, gay longing tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsequentia/pseuds/inconsequentia
Summary: The first time Kent Parson sees Jack Zimmermann, he’s gone for the other boy. Jack Zimmermann is 16 at the time, chubby, 6’0’’, and the most beautiful person Kent has ever seen.





	Kent Parson, master of gay longing

The first time Kent Parson sees Jack Zimmermann, he’s gone for the other boy. Jack Zimmermann is 16 at the time, chubby, 6’0’’, and the most beautiful person Kent has ever seen. From the way his hair looks fluffy and soft to his striking blue eyes, everything about him makes Kent feel some kind of way.

Seeing the way he plays hockey just reenforces Kent’s knowledge that he’s going to be in love with this boy as long as he lives. Jack on the ice is laser focussed and competent as hell. Kent can feel his heart skip a beat every time Jack smiles at him during a celly. He gets weak in the knees every time he glances out the corner of his eye in the locker room (never long enough to get caught, he knows better, but even the smallest glance at the soft line of Jack’s stomach and the hair on his arms and chest makes Kent feel like he can’t breath.)

When he actually manages to befriend Jack, Zimms now, it’s like he’s won the lottery. He now has “bro” permitted allowances to look at his crush, hug him, throw an arm around not even his shoulders (if he sometimes lays awake at night thinking about how his head only comes to Jack’s neck and how he could just nestle into him. That’s between him and himself alone.) 

Jack doesn’t seem to be averse to physical contact with him either. He’s noticeably shy about it with some of their other teammates, but with Kent (Kenny to him now and Kent feels like he’s going to die every time Jack says the nickname he gave him) he never shies away from Kent’s totally-just-guys-being-dudes affection. 

Sometimes, Jack will have stubble from a day or so of not shaving and looking at him on those days is almost too much. Kent would give up just about anything to be able to reach out and hold Jack’s face, to feel his bristly cheeks with his hands, his mouth, anything. It’s too much sometimes. He barely manages to school his expression into something resembling not a love-struck fool when Zimms catches his eyes.

Kent loves Jack’s eyes too. They’re so blue and clear and perfectly shaped and Kent has to force himself to look away sometimes. People joke sometimes about Jack 110% Zimmermann, and Kent finds himself thinking about that when Jack looks him in the eyes. He doesn’t generally like eye contact, but when he does, it’s like lightning. He stares into Kent’s eyes with such intensity that Kent feels like he could just melt and leave behind nothing but an overworked nervous system that got blown out by the feeling of Jack focussing all his attention on him.

The few hugs that are seen as permissible in the eyes of homophobic hockey culture were heavenly ( Kent already resented the way that everyone seemed to think affection was wrong even before he knew his own stake in the issue. Not only was it “wrong” to want to be close to your friends, but Kent was also somehow wrong for liking boys the way it seemed other guys like girls? He hadn’t even known the difference or that liking boys was an option until people on his team made fun of it. When he had started to think about it and realized that he was exactly the people his team seemed to think were gross. He had never considered that there was the possibility that he was different, and once he realized, it was in the worst way in the minds of most of the people around him) No matter the scarcity, Being able to wrap his arms around Jack was like coming home. He was so big and warm, Kent had trouble not simply squeezing tighter and refusing to let go. 

Jack, it turned out, also enjoyed hugs. When Kent found that out, he felt like he was going to pass out he was so happy. Jack had invited him over to play video games or watch tv or something, Kent didn’t really care because they got to spend time together. When they made it into Jack’s house and Jack had dragged him over to the couch and pulled him down borderline on top of him. Kent was shocked out of his mind, but when he tried to ask about it, Jack just avoided the question, held him a bit tighter, and put something on the tv.

Kent was not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he just embraced his good fortune and spent one of the best afternoons of his life cuddled up to Jack. 

It made him so happy he could cry, and he doesn’t cry. He hadn’t cried when he had broken his wrist in seventh grade because of a bad check, he hadn’t cried when his parents got divorced, but the sheer joy he felt having most of his body pressed to Jack’s soft, wide one was so overwhelming, he had to actively tamp down his emotions.

Nothing changed in public. Even if they never said anything about Jack’s tendency to cuddle Kent whenever they were alone, they both knew the consequences if someone on the team got the wrong (right?) idea. In private, however, Jack seemed to take Kent’s positive reaction to his first advance as a sign that more would be welcome, and oh was it.

He would let his big hands wander over Kent’s back and sides when he would pull Kent to lay on his chest. A shiver would always go up Kent’s spine in response, and the small smile he would get in return would make Kent’s heart explode in his chest. He would let, or encourage even, Kent’s tactile gestures and explorations. Kent finally got to learn what it felt like to rub his cheek against Jack’s when he would have a layer of stubble. When he first did that, some of Jack’s facial hair almost under his lips even if neither of them had gone that far yet, he almost let out what would’ve been an embarrassing noise. Jack’s soft sigh made Kent want to just stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes everything feels shitty and the best thing to do is to write gay longing cause thats a big ass mood rn :y


End file.
